The Art of Proposal
by aquamarinethecolour
Summary: Because best friends do marry each other.


Pairing : Ueki/Mori

Rating : T

Disclaimer : Law of Ueki is not mine. And sadly, never will be.

THE ART OF PROPOSAL

"We should get married."

"Say what now?"

"I said, we should just get married already."

Mori squinted at the green haired guy sitting at the dining table. She rolled her eyes, deciding it was another quirk of his. She stood up and started to collect the dirty dishes.

"Sure, pull my other leg now."

"Mori, I mean it."

"Hn?"

She finished her stack of plates when she looked up to see a pair of piercing green eyes, staring at her with familiar intensity. She went paralyzed in an instant. This is really happening. Her best friend of ten years, at the age of twenty three, just asked for her hand in marriage.

"Shit."

"When did you start nurturing a cursing habit?" Ueki raised an eyebrow. The dishes were now forgotten, as the girl started to pace through the kitchen and straight to the living room. Clueless as he was, Ueki understood what she's doing. He's pretty sure it was her attempt to hold herself from throwing kitchen utensils at him if the situation went bad. And by the looks of it, this might turn bad very fast.

"Since my best friend for ten years start _proposing _to me out of nothing!" She screeched from across the room. Ueki decided that it's best to follow her and have the conversation in the same area. He stood with his back on the wall beside the separating door. It was never a good idea to confront her without some safe distance.

"What do you mean nothing_?_ Does those ten years mean nothing to you?"

"On the contrary, it means a whole lot. A sane person needs to have gone _mental_ to be able to forget those battles, but it was meaningful for an entirely different reason!"

Her hair was set loose, and aqua strands flew about as she paced around the living room, trying her best to calm down. None of them spoke until her paces slowed and she chose to stand near the bookshelf. Ueki decided that being hit by flying books was better than flying plates, not for his safety, but for the cost. Plus, books don't break and shatter on the floor, leaving tiny shards that might sneak its way under his feet.

So he continued with his usual steady voice, as if they were just talking about tomorrow's weather forecast.

"What are you being so riled up for?"

"Did you even hear me ramble? We're _best friends,_ Ueki! Best friends do _not _marry each other."

"Hey, best friends do marry one another, look at Sano and Rinko."

Mori gaped. She caught her hand in time- it almost reached for the seven-hundred pages encyclopedia. Ueki seemed to realize it too, since his posture was that of a fighter champ, ready to take a blow.

She hissed, "Were you even conscious when they announced they were getting steady like _two whole years_ before getting married?"

"I noticed, but it didn't make any difference, because they ended up married anyway right?"

This time, she grabbed the book without hesitating. A little concussion might do to set his brain outright.

"Ueki, you may not be a human being, but you've been raised _here, _in the human world, so how is it possible you don't understand the customs?"

Ueki's face was blank, and unresponsive. Outraged, she dropped the book with a loud thud. Mori couldn't stand how he could, how he even _dared_, to propose to her without so much as a mutual feelings as a foundation. She quietly went to sit on the couch, where she can turn her back on him and not meet his eyes. This has got to be the bravest stunt Ueki had to pull. Forget Anon and Plus, if he think he can get from proposing a girl, particularly _her, _the ultimate romantic of the group, like this, he is so screwed.

She replayed the act from the beginning. So they were having their usual dinner at his place, which she cooked, while chatting up lively. She commented on how Ueki is no more surprised at the appearance of her cooking, and he replied that he's used to that, and at least now the tentacles seems to be fully dead. She laughed and started to reminisce, and said that they are pretty much use to one another.

Then the bomb dropped.

She turned her head and sighed, Ueki's gaze hasn't relented. She needed to pry a little deeper to know how this particular bomb was assembled from within him.

"Is this about your father bringing up marriage topic a week ago?"

She knew, she accompanied Ueki to visit his dad for dinner. The talk ended nonchalantly, and Mori was thankful it was the end of that, because she really can't see Ueki getting married to a random girl, who knows nothing of their adventures. If anyone should marry him, it should be—she stopped herself before her mind wanders. She is now actually trying to talk him _out _of marrying her. Well ironic things happen to one's life once or twice.

Ueki stayed shut, but Mori heard the answer in his silence.

"Okay, so why not marrying some random girl then? Go on goukon or something." Another irony strikes as the thought of Ueki on a goukon turns her stomach upside down.

"Why should I take the trouble to get to know some random girl when I already know you like own palm? And I know you think the same about me."

Mori was stunned on his logic, and tried to make a smart reply. But nothing came up. He really does have a point, _theoretically_. God, how can she make him understand that marriage is not at all theoretic? It needs commitment, it needs compassion, it needs—it needs love.

She felt bitter at the thought.

"Fine, so you want to marry me then? What about what I want?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what if I like another guy, and want to marry him instead?"

Mori was surprised to see Ueki's face went from stubborn and persuasive to stone rigid in a half second. She can see he was steadying himself, trying not to_—_ the word close enough to describe it was _pounce—_her. It took him a while to speak, and when it was out, it sounded heavy and raspy.

"Do you have a guy you particularly like?"

She blinked. And she cursed herself for her inability to lie when she honestly whispered," No." Ueki doesn't count in this particular situation. She saw his back relaxed a bit and his eyes soften.

"But we're simulating here, so what if I actually do have a guy I like?"

"I might take that to consideration."

"Well. Will you give up?" And Mori did not like saying it at all. She almost felt like taking Ueki's offer, but her morals caught her in time. She couldn't possibly be selfish and say yes, and lead an unhappy marriage without love. It would ruin her, and him, and foremost, their friendship.

"No." Her heart jolted.

"What? Why?" He walked closer to the couch, his shoulders slump. Mori thought he looked almost—_sad._

"Because. I don't want to marry anyone other than you." He sat, next to her, leaning fully to his back. His eyes were closed, like a sign of surrender.

"What, you'll stay single your whole life?"

"I might."

She has no more strength after hearing that. It was lovely, and sounded full of dedication, but the back of her mind tugged. It might be because I'm the only girl who's been around him for years. He might really be too lazy to even _try_ to pick up girls to date. With Ueki, you should never scratch out any possibility.

So she voiced her thought, but with a twist.

"If I didn't know you any better, I must say you sound like you're in love with me."

Ueki looked plain tired when he opened his eyes. He eyed her lazily and simply blurted.

"Mori are you high on something?"

Pop goes her patience. She grabbed the pillow and smacked him.

"Look who's calling the kettle black! You're the one with the idea of proposing to a girl with no romantic interest whatsoever."

"I asked you to marry me. How's that not romantic?"

"Of course it wasn't! It only works for people _mutually _in love! Dating people! Not people who has been _just friends_!"

"And I answer once again, so what if we're just friends? We can always take it to the next level."

"Did the part where I repeatedly scream _mutually in love_ somehow just shot through your ears without even visiting your brain? We are not _mutually in love_!"

"And I'll have to ask you _once again_, if you'd like to marry me?" Ueki quickly added a few more words when Mori get real red-faced and seemed like about to blow off.

"As in will you love me back?"

She could actually _feel_ the time stopped.

"Bwuh?" It was all the word she can manage from her shocked brain and out of her lips. The room went spinning and she could no more manage to even sit straight.

"Mori?"

"I'm going to pass out now. I think."

"Lie down on the couch. I'll get you some water."

And true to her words, she really did pass out before Ueki was back with a clear glass of cold water.

She wasn't surprised to feel the warmth of a blanket when she woke up. After the first time she passed out on his couch due to excessive amount of alcohol of the gang's New Year celebration and awoke with a cold, she told him to cover her in a blanket anytime that happens. This supposed to be the ninth occasion.

She propped up with her elbows to realize that Ueki was sitting on the recliner, reading the massive encyclopedia she's dropped earlier.

"Ueki," she called out. He looked up from the book and put it on the coffee table.

"Hey. You're feeling alright now?"

"Yeah - what time is it?"

"Two in the morning," he checked his watch. It was a birthday gift from her two years ago, a proof of her failed attempt to make sure he'll never be running late again.

"I passed out that long? Why aren't you asleep in your room?"

"I don't feel like sleeping."

"Huh," Ueki has always been a type that can never sleep when a thing's bugging his mind, ever since she met him. She wondered what's hogging his brain this time, and it must have shown on her face because he started to answer.

"Well you kinda left me hanging…"

Oh. _Oh._

"Oh." They still have a long conversation to go through, and her throat felt dangerously dry.

"You still up for water?"

"Oh yes please."

She mumbled a quiet thanks as she reached the glass he offered and gulped it down in one shot. He took it from her to refill from the dispenser across the room. She watched his broad back and tall figure, and a question popped as the sound of water being poured to the glass filled the momentary silence.

"Have you ever let any other girl than me sleepover here?"

"No. Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you? Any guy our age would probably love having girls over if they have a place on their own."

"Well you've been here most of the time, if there's any sign of girls other than you were here, let me know. I'll call the police for a break in."

Mori laughed a little. He took long steps to give her another glass of water.

They stayed quiet- both didn't know how to bring up the real source of the awkwardness in the room. Mori took little sips of water and Ueki simply stared at her, clearly wanting her to go first. So she relented.

"You know, you really do have a knack for social skills. I mean, _God_." She gave him the empty glass, and he smirked.

"You might have pointed it out now and then."

"Seriously, did it ever occur to you to confess first, _then_, proposing?"

Ueki scratched his head and shrugged.

"But two times work is too troublesome, and I mean, why not doing it all at once? More efficient that way, right?"

"Effici—you dumbass! You just trampled on the heart of every female gender in the whole world!"

"Come on Mori, why do people need to confess being in love with a person _two_ times, before they can announce themselves as mates for life?"

"…Mates?" Of all the terms defining couple, he really had to use one that comes from National Geographic magazines?

"Well yeah! Say if I confessed to you first, then we begin the dating phase, as you mentioned. I'd still don't own all of you. Sure it's like a nice gesture to express the tip of the iceberg, but it's just a waste of time. But proposing means we got the whole deal. And I can finally claim you as mine."

"Mates, claims, what in heaven's name are you, some kind of a beast? You watch too much Animal Planets," she muttered in reply. Ueki took a seat beside her, and reached her hand. She tried to pull back, but Ueki held it firmly, and spoke.

"Mori, all you've done was criticizing me and my way of proposal, but I don't think you've given me an answer."

She couldn't squirm her way out now that he got her cornered. This was all too much, too sudden. She could take a confession, and a proposal, but not both at the same time. If possible, she was planning to lecture the hell out on how he proposed so he might reconsider it and hopefully take it back, without her actually giving an answer. Because in the very end, she could never say no to him. Heck, it's enough miracles that Ueki's considering to marry her, much less proposing first. And he said he loves her. In a roundabout way, of course. But he did, didn't he?

"So you love me."

"I do."

"Since when?"

"It's been a really long time…I guess since I've returned from Megasite*. After that fight with Plus, on the hill, remember?"

"You said it was a lie!"

"Yeah, I was young, so I almost cracked and _confessed_ back then, can you believe it? Thankfully you really believed it was a joke."

"What?!"

"It was real mature of me to hold back, don't you think?"

Ueki was grinning in a triumphant manner, and the girl realized that he was a hundred and twenty percent serious. She tried not to squish his hands as she almost shouted desperately.

"I need you to hold back a second _now_ and freaking tell me, _how_ did this ever _efficient _idea of relationship form its way in your head?"

"Koba-sen taught me once. He's a real man don't you think?"

"I KNEW IT! I'm going to murder that stupid, irresponsible, sorry excuse of a teacher in his sleep!"

"Why are you mad? Don't you think it is ingenious?"

His eyes sparkled like a child, and Mori sighed," Ueki, as much as I love you, that has got to be the stupidest thing I ever heard from _anyone_, ever. Well, period. In case you've got another thing going on under your sleeve I haven't know."

Lo and behold, the second the words came out of her lips and reached its way to Ueki's ears and straight to his brain, his hand tightened on hers.

"Crap, I said I love you out loud didn't I?"

Ueki nodded. She let out a heavy sigh and closed her eyes.

"Well, I actually do."

"So you accept?"

Her eyes opened slowly, and Mori was loss at words. His expression was the happiest she'd ever seen, and she didn't want to ruin the moment. She nodded back. Ueki closed their distance, and clunked their forehead ever so softly, and they stayed that way for what seems like forever.

"I guess we are…engaged now? Or do you want to follow through your dumb efficiency method and go straight to register our marriage as soon as they open the office in the morning?" She broke the silence without pulling back. It felt really comfortable being so close to him and she absolutely didn't want to let go.

"Mmm. I don't know, you don't seem to like my method much."

"DUH."

"And since I already got your approval, why don't we follow through with your idea of a perfect marriage?" Mori gasped unbelievingly.

"You'll help me with wedding preparations? You know Rinko's going to be so chuffed with this news she'll prepare a kick ass, massive wedding for us. She'd even send an invitation to Inumaru the God himself."

"I will."

Ueki's face was absolutely content and it sent butterflies flying in her stomach. They are really doing this, aren't they? They really are discussing about getting married, and they are actually in love with each other for years.

"You know what, first thing first. I can't marry a guy when we're not even on first name basis, so…Kosuke?"

His sleepy eyes widened, and she could feel his hands getting warmer. She rejoiced at the sight of Ueki's lips trembling before trying out her name. A hesitant Ueki at last!

"Ai."

She felt like puking rainbows. This romantic tension between them in sickeningly lovely, and she's not used to it, but Mori was the least bit annoyed.

"Okay, that's off the list for now. Next is…holding hands I suppose, and we've been doing it for like the last fifteen minutes so that's off the list too."

"Mm."

"So, maybe hugs?"

She scooted from the couch and stood up, pulling Ueki with her as he denied letting go of her hands. She rolled her eyes as she pried his hands forcefully of hers, and placing them on her back. She replied with the same gesture, and there they were, embracing each other. It was not the first time they hug, but it was certainly the first time where they both can hear other's heartbeat. Warmth spread through her body when Ueki decided to rest his chin atop her head, and she loved it.

"Ai."

"Mm?"

"Being this close to you make me realize…you're shorter than I thought."

She pulled back to give him a loud smack on his head, and then encircled her arms on his waist again.

"Sense the mood, idiot."

"Roger."

"Let's see, Rinko's been telling me all the stuffs she did when she was still dating Sano, so I guess there's only one thing left to do now."

She blushed a bright red just thinking about it, and telling her fiancée to do it to her seemed…plain shameless. This is one of those times she curses him for being so pure and gentleman and so damn clueless. Wait. Talking about clueless, does he even know what married couples do? What if he still believes that babies are delivered from heaven by the storks, after the paperwork were approved and signed by Inumaru?

Her mind went on a little rampage, and she didn't realize that Ueki's hands were not on her back anymore; rather they've snaked on her neck and chin. Before she knew it, her head has been tilted up and she can feel their noses touching.

"Ai."

"W-what?"

"Will you let me?"

Let him what? Let him…_oh._ He knows.

She felt her heart thumped loud and fast, numbing all her senses. She couldn't trust her voice to answer, so she slowly closed her eyes instead. She fastened her grip on the back of Ueki's shirt, and that was all the encouragement the boy need.

She felt a light touch on her lips. It was really soft she's not sure if it wasn't just her imagination.

"Are you done?" she asked in a small voice.

"Done? Ai, that was not even half of the beginning." He chuckled.

"Umm, I think I sense innuendos, so I suggest we pause here."

"You're kidding!"

"I strongly recall someone saying about owning me _after_ marrying me, and not a second before."

He groans and pulled her for a tighter hug, "You're killing me."

"Serves you right too. It will be a pain in the ass to tell everyone of how we got together."

"Yeah, you swore a lot."

"I did."

"And fainted."

"Mm."

They stood in a silent embrace, and Ueki decided to broke it with an unceremonious yawn. She giggled, realized that the dawn will rise soon.

"Ueki, you haven't slept a second. Go to bed."

"Yeah."

With a sudden jerk, Mori was in the air, her waist being propped up by his left arm. She squealed.

"What in the name-! What are you doing?"

"You'll sleep with me."

"I said no innuendos!"

"We'll just sleep; it won't do for me to let you out of my reach this moment."

He carefully laid her on her back on his queen-sized bed, and rolled on her side. He was being serious about not wanting her out of his reach; they have no space left between them. His hands were atop of her waist and beneath her neck. He positioned his head on the slope of her neck, and she could see a mass of green and aqua strands mashed together. Without the clothes as barriers, she might as well say they laid skin-to-skin. Their closeness was getting to her brain, and she's read somewhere that this kind of situations may lead to certain…actions, prompted by the male gender. With a blush reaching to her ears, she tried her best to recall Kosuke's idiotic moments.

Alas, her memories failed her; she couldn't even remember how mad she was at his primal way of proposing. Her senses were focusing on his strong arms encircling her waist, his breath on the nape of her neck, his legs touching hers…Damn activated hormones, how was she going to be able to wait for wedding day?

"Kosuke." Her voice was but a mere whisper, barely escaped her throat.

"Mm?"

"Should we just…register the first thing tomorrow?"

"Mm…No, they'll kill us both. Not worth it."

"Rinko?"

"Millie too."

"Right…Could you scoot a little further then?" She tried saying it casually, but her fiancée got her anyway as he chuckled faintly, on the edge of sleep. He slurred, "No chance. Multiply it ten times, and you'll know how hard I've been holding myself back."

"Idiot," she muttered with a face of a fresh boiled crab. Hearing no response, she peered to see his chest rising up and down rhythmically. He's out.

Trying her best to be comfortable without much movement to wake him, she decided to lay her head on top of his. It felt nice, and she certainly could get used to it. And she would. With a smile, she dozed off, knowing when she wakes up, they'll have the rest of their lives to spend together.

FIN

Note: Megasite is the Hangekai from Law of Ueki Plus in my country's official translation.

Please review, this one was really hard to write, and your opinion matters a lot to me :D


End file.
